


【授權翻譯】Calculating probabilities

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Tutoring [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calculating probabilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108833) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



星期三，Arthur準時抵達教室，心裡期望著Merlin會喜歡他準備的茶，加上前一次忘了問他喜歡喝什麼而感到有點忐忑。他希望Merlin可以早點出現，不然他準備的茶就要冷了。

 

冷掉的茶根本就是個災難，還可能會毀掉一整天的好心情。

 

再一次，要說他會出現在這裡的原因是為了數學課，倒不如說是為了Merlin。因為除了這裡，他根本碰不到Merlin。

 

打開他的課本及筆記，Arthur瞪著上面的字。他從來沒搞懂過數學，而且他也不知道學了曲線圖還是機率概算對他的畢業後的人生有什麼幫助。

 

就他所知，大部分的人只會基礎四則運算還不是一樣過得很好?!

 

拿起筆敲著自己的書，試著一次又一次的重讀那段說明。沒多久Arthur開始分神想著Merlin到哪去了?

 

過去幾天，Arthur都試著聯繫Merlin，但他發現要找到他並不容易。總不能直接去校務辦公室跟他們要一份Merlin的課表吧?

究竟Merlin到底有甚麼特別的地方讓Arthur這樣魂牽夢縈? Merlin看起來並不起眼，甚至有的人可能會說他醜—當他們在打球的時候，Mordred一這樣說，就讓Arthur做出了粗暴的反應，就算他用鞋釘傷到了Mordred的腿骨，也不覺得抱歉。

 

而這不是造成他想念的主因。所以應該是Merlin的笑容吧。

 

他一笑起來讓雙眼彎成月牙，整張臉像是被點亮了一般耀眼。又或者是Merlin不會因為他的數學跟法文很爛，就把他當成笨蛋。Merlin只是認為Arthur懶惰所以不去學習，說真的，他真的完全不在意這兩個科目啊。

 

他有聽到一些跟Merlin有關的八卦，說不久前Merlin曾經跟一個男孩約會，但誰知道?搞不好真的只是謠言，Merlin也許跟這完全無關，還對女生很有興趣呢!Well…..也許他是男女通吃?這想法還滿有趣的，畢竟如果Merlin是雙，Arthur的競爭對手就更多了。

 

一陣急忙跑進來的Merlin，因為慌張而擺動的四肢，再度把背包裡的東西弄得到處亂飛，接著為了手上的托盤上的杯子平衡住自己。“嗨!抱歉，咖啡店實在太多人排隊了!”

 

Arthur無法自制的傻笑了起來。“你不認為我會帶茶來對吧?”

 

Merlin停住並注意到Arthur帶來的杯子。他咧嘴笑了笑。“是沒想過，那表示我們就有更多的茶喝了，所以你帶了什麼來?”

 

“因為不知道你喜歡喝什麼，所以我帶了大家推薦的花草伯爵茶。”伸手拿過自己的包包。“這裡有糖包，牛奶還有…嗯…這是甚麼?小包裝的檸檬汁。嘿…我從沒看過這個。喔，還有幾個馬芬。”

 

低下頭，Merlin咯咯笑著地也從自己的背包拿出相同的東西，只是他沒有帶馬芬蛋糕，而是帶了些餅乾。“這看起來很容易被誤會在開茶會呢。你覺得我們先上課，上完再吃這些糕點如何?”

 

Arthur急急忙忙的點頭答應，臉上堆滿笑容。儘管他感到一陣臉紅，仍是大聲回答著。“我很樂意!”

 

當Merlin開始解釋著機率的原理，還有該如何計算這類型的題目時，Arthur根本沒辦法專心。Merlin剛剛邀他下課後出去了。好啦，也許不是真的約他出去啦，但至少Merlin肯在課後還花時間陪他。

 

“Arthur?”

 

“蛤?” Arthur吃驚地望著他。Merlin發現他根本沒在聽。真是太尷尬了。

 

“我們來算一下機率的題目…”

 

Arthur打斷他。

 

“星期六你願意跟我約會的機率有多高?要看電影還是去市區逛街…或者…”喔，我的天啊!他剛做了什麼?他們應該要好好念書，而且他本來打算慢慢來的…

 

可是現在他居然就這樣把心中的秘密全說出來了。要是Merlin根本不想跟他在外面見面，或等等不跟他喝茶了怎麼辦?

 

但Merlin臉上的紅暈真的好可愛。

 

Merlin不知該生氣還是該高興，但隨即露出微笑。“不如我們就來算算這題如何?”

 


End file.
